


Resentful Release - Angrily Cumming For You

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/M, Hooks for Improv, Masturbation, Unable To Resist, audio script, degrading words, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, self-disgust, slut, whore, ~1100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Resentful Release - Angrily Cumming For You

[F4M] [Script Offer] Resentful Release - Angrily Cumming For You [Masturbation] [Anger] [Self-disgust] [Unable to Resist] [Degrading Words] [slut] [whore] [Hooks for Improv] [~1100 Words] 

———————————————————————————  
Scenario: The listener has done a great favor for the speaker. In exchange, the listener asked the speaker to make a recording of them getting themselves off, when talking. The two have a complicated relationship that is hinted at, but not explicitly discussed. Several questions are intentionally left unanswered. You can leave it this way, or improv your own details into it. For example, there are many things that could make the speaker express that this situation is “sick” or “wrong”. The relationship could be actually forbidden for one of many reasons, or the speaker could be having difficulty with their emotions and how strongly they really feel for the listener, or the speaker could simply have a lot of hang ups about sex and kink that they are working through with the help of the listener.  
Feel free to change the style of shirt or underwear to match your preferred comfort/sexy clothing. I use several degrading/derogatory terms in this script as well, which you may remove or modify at your preference.  
Have fun with it!

• Emphasis noted by italics.  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX: Recording beeps and masturbation noises.

DISCLAIMERS for ALL Scripts published by u/LateStageInfernalism  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under copyright and creative commons (BY-NC 4.0).  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as credit is given and the artist(s) involved are notified.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use or sites other than Reddit without express/individual consent of the artist(s) involved.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

[The speaker is masturbating throughout this entire script, and grows more excited as it goes on, until she cums at the end. Please improv/perform this as you wish, adding moans or faster breathing, or other signs. I only mention a few moans at the beginning, because I don’t think it sounds natural when the writer tells the performer “how” to be turned on.]

[beep of recording starting]

[slight moan or noise of arousal]

First of all, I just want to say that this is sick. You’re fucking sick.

I realize that you’re not forcing me to do this, it’s my choice. But still, just in case anyone is listening to this, like you share it with someone...or a lot of someones…this wasn’t my idea.

I owe you. You know why, so we don’t have to talk about it here. And yes, I am very grateful. But…I mean…that was humiliating enough. Now…you asked me…to pay you back, by making this…this recording…fuck!

The things you make me do are so fucking wrong.

[moans]

Goddammit, I forgot. If I don’t tell you what I’m doing, it won’t count, will it? 

Ugh. Fine. I’m…I’m just touching myself, okay? Is that enough?

Probably not.

All right…um. I’m in my room, the door is closed.

I’ve opened the window so…at least there’s a breeze.

I’m in that t-shirt you like me in, and some boy-short panties. You remember the shirt, right? You told me you loved the way my body looked in it. 

That’s…you know how wrong it is that you told me that, right? 

Like you just told me you like how I look in them and I asked you why and you said that it showed off my body and you loved my body and and…fuck…I did not expect that answer.

Now whenever I wear this fucking shirt I get turned on remembering that. 

I bet…even before I made this recording for you that you were fucking jerking off, thinking about me in this shirt? About me taking it off, slowly, so you could see my tits bouncing?

Oh god, it’s true, isn’t it? 

Fuck. I…I hate that you get me this wet. You’re not even fucking here and you’re making me crazy.

After this…after this is over, I don’t owe you anything else, right?

Like…I don’t have to see you or talk to you if I don’t want?

It fucking better be over between us. I…I’ll get you out of my system with this. I’ll think about you now, as I thumb my clit [moans]…and…finger myself…and when I cum, you’ll disappear from my mind.

Shut up.

I can almost hear you in my mind. I know what you’re thinking. 

You’re thinking “You can say that, but you’ll be back. You always come back.”

And fuck you…I want you to be wrong…I’ve tried so hard to be good…to distance myself from you and the things you make me think and do.

But I keep coming back to you, don’t I? 

I try to be dignified and proud but I might as well be crawling to you on my hands and knees, right? You see right through me. You see the slut you made me into.

You motherfucker. 

Of all the fucking people to know my buttons and how to push them.

Of all the people to end up being perfect for me.

You’re proof that god exists…

And that they fucking hate me…

Because you might like me…or even more…

But that won’t stop you from making me do things…like this…

Humiliating and degrading things…that you know I’ll fucking hate…

But that will turn me on…

Fuck, I’ve never been this horny!

Not even when we…no, you know what, I’m not talking about that.

You wanted me to talk while I fucked myself, well, that’s fine. I’m not talking about old sins. 

No matter how much fun they were.

God…you’re not going to play this for other people, are you?

I know you said you might…

You said that other people would love to hear me cum…

I know I never told you that you shouldn’t…I just stayed quiet and squirmed…

B-but…you don’t have to, right? 

It can just be between us, right?

I can just see them…now. Your sick, kinky friends, sitting around your table with you eating their fine food and drinking their wine…

All the while, listening to me debasing myself for you… 

They’ll be laughing and commenting at all the noises I make. 

Congratulating you on the power you have over me.

The easy control you’ve always had on me. 

You fucker!

They won’t talk, will they?

Others can’t find out about this. About us.

They’d never understand. 

They’d say I was a whore.

That I was your whore.

Oh, god. That’s what I am, isn’t it?

I’m your…your property. I pretend to be free but I’m chained to you by my feelings and my desires…

You’ve done so much for me…and each time you’ve asked for so little in return. I always wondered why.

Each bit of help or support came with a little hook. Piercing right through my flesh and my mind and my heart. 

By the time we…we fucked…it just made sense. I know it wasn’t right, but…

Having you inside me? That was the best I’ve ever had. 

I pretended to hate what we were doing.

I called you names. I told you to get it over with.

But I really just wanted you to cum inside of me. I wanted you to do it before you could change your mind.

I had my legs wrapped tightly around you when you came. I wanted all of you inside of me.

Does that make you happy? To know that you’ve satisfied me in the way no one ever has? 

I told you to get the fuck out afterwards. I cursed you for cumming inside of me. 

I cried after you left, hating myself far more than you. I wanted to beg you to stay so badly. I wanted more.

Fuck you for making me want more. 

I’ve never needed anyone. I don’t need you.

I don’t!

Fuck you…I…

I’ve changed my mind…I’m not…doing this…

I’m not going to cum for you…

I won’t cum to you…thinking of you…

Of your body on top of mine…

Of your hand pinning my wrists…

Of you so fucking deep inside of me…

I won’t cum…

I won’t I won’t I won’t I won’t!

Nooooooo! (Or other expression of frustration, anger, or helpless rage)

[improv to sobbing, emotionally overwrought orgasm]

Oh…oh god…I’ve made such a mess…

I’m such a mess…

Okay…but…I’m fine.

(Surprised, maybe a little bit proud) I’m okay…I got through it. I did it.

Just like you said I would.

(Showing slight affection) Like you knew I would. 

I know you’re going to love this. You’re going to think of me and jerk off and…fuck…

(Showing slight irritation) Well, I fucking loved it, too.

(Trying to be angry and failing) Are you fucking happy now?

[beep of recording ending]


End file.
